When turning-up (i.e. configuring) a new cell site, the existing methods require a wireless operator to datafill every new cell site in the wireless switching center (WSC), e.g. mobile switching center (MSC), even though the new cell site underlays or coexists with an already-established macrocell site.
The process begins with defining where the new cell site is geographically located and looking at the new cell site relative to other cell sites for the purpose of interference management. In terms of coverage the location of the cell site is identified in terms of latitude/longitude to determine whether the cell site is at a particular location (e.g. structure, road, neighborhood) and whether there are some actions or translations that must be defined. Based on all this information, the wireless operator must figure out what steps need to be taken in order to datafill all the configuration data and establish the cell site for that particular location.
In addition, the wireless operator needs to get regulatory compliance. For example, the wireless operator must identify the appropriate Public Safety Answering Point (PSAP) for the location of each new cell site in order to properly route emergency 911 calls. In order for that PSAP to accept or recognize the cell site, one must go through some paperwork to request authorization. Datafill of the new cell site in the WSC involves, but is not limited to, market-specific translations data, dialup setup, emergency 911 (E911) PSAP route selection and configuration, and configuration for complying with telecommunications laws and standards (e.g. Communications Assistance for Law Enforcement Act (CALEA).
Once the data is entered, the wireless operator will have to spend several resources to test and certify to ensure there are no errors. Accuracy of this data in the WSC is essential because the subscriber calls are routed based on this data. This is a tremendous burden on the operator as the entire process can take anywhere from several days to weeks. With the advent of miniature cell sites, such as microcells, picocells, femtocells, and cell sites on wheels (COWs), the current method of turning up new cell sites in the WSC is disadvantageous as it is not only a slow and labor intensive process, but also slows down cell site turn-up.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for an improved method and apparatus for turning up cell sites more quickly. In particular, there is a need for a method and apparatus that uses existing datafill information from macrocells to autonomously turn-up the cell site.